


Sundae Surprise

by CaptainKatie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: This is totally PWP; I make no apologies for the ensuing smut.  It is short and very sweet.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sundae Surprise

Title: Sundae Surprise

Author: Captain Katie 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Janeway/Seven 

Setting: Onboard Voyager

Summary: This is totally PWP; I make no apologies for the ensuing smut. It is short and very sweet.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek

Feedback: Yes please!!! Katie_x@hotmail.com

CHAPTER 1

“Are you sure you don’t want any, Seven?” Captain Kathryn Janeway’s dark blue eyes sparkled with humor as she held the spoon near her own smirking lips while she looked at the beautiful woman seated across from her in the bustling Mess Hall. “A little decadence never hurt anyone. It’s all right to treat yourself every now and again.”

“I am ‘sure’, Captain, and I have no need to ‘treat’ myself.” Seven nearly shifted in her chair, but was much too controlled to fidget or to reveal how strongly the Captain’s obvious enjoyment of a hot fudge sundae affected her. 

Seven felt warmth invade her chest each time Captain Janeway moaned in enjoyment of her sweet treat before the heat moved lower and Seven knew what she felt was arousal. And strangely enough, jealousy of the sundae that was bringing Janeway such pleasure. Seven wanted to be the one causing the Captain to moan audibly. 

“I think my favorite part of a sundae… is the cherry on top. Most people eat it right away, but I save it for last. I like to savor the taste of its juices on my tongue.” Janeway held the small, red fruit by its stem between her fingers as she lifted it from the bottom of the glass dish to her mouth. Just the tip of her tongue moved between her lips so she could lick errant deposits of whipped cream off of the smooth red skin before placing the entire cherry into her mouth. She bit down and smiled when the cherry’s sweet juices covered her tongue. “Mmmm.”

Seven was not a naïve woman. She knew exactly what the Captain was attempting to do with her guttural moans and teasing smiles. Janeway was purposefully trying to arouse her to the point of completely losing control and if she had to be honest, Janeway was approaching success in her endeavor. 

Kathryn closed her eyes, her moans turned into deep groans of pleasure as she continued to slowly chew on the sweet, luscious fruit. Seven nearly did lose all of her self-restraint when Kathryn’s eyes opened and her dark blue gaze, filled with undisguised and hedonistic enjoyment, met Seven’s own heated look. Seven felt the warm ache of desire and wanted nothing more than to take the petite Captain into her arms, ravish her sweet tasting lips with her own while she removed the other woman’s uniform as quickly as possible. Seven wanted to cause Janeway to groan for other reasons than mere appreciation of a decadent treat. Unless, of course that treat was Seven herself.

“Mmm, that was delicious.” Kathryn’s smile was broad and toothy as she observed the rise and fall of Seven’s bountiful chest as covertly as she could. She was not an unobservant woman and knew her appreciation for the sundae Neelix had concocted for Naomi’s birthday party was having a most interesting effect on the former Borg drone. Kathryn saw desire in Seven’s icy blue eyes. Seven’s heated gaze upon her was beginning to make Kathryn reconsider the game they were playing in the very busy Mess Hall for what she wanted most was for Seven to touch her, kiss her lips, run her tongue across her body, to just take her with complete abandon. 

Their first time together had been slow, gentle and it had moved Kathryn to tears. Seven had been so vulnerable that night, they both had. Kathryn still remembered being in her quarters, unable to sleep for she kept picturing Seven on that accursed Borg sphere telling her she was rejoining the Collective. Seven’s actions had been prompted by the Borg Queen’s threats against the Voyager crew and as noble as the former Borg drone’s decision had been it had completely shattered Kathryn’s heart for she had realized with some reluctance that she had fallen in love with Seven in the short time the other woman had been on Voyager. Seven’s strength and her vulnerability, her honesty and intelligence, her dry humor and selflessness, her arrogance and innocence all of it affected Kathryn more than she had ever allowed herself to contemplate fully until she had thought she had lost Seven completely. 

Seven had touched her with a reverence that night that had filled Kathryn with joy and pleasure she had never thought herself capable. And in turn Kathryn had worshipped Seven’s body, kissed and licked each silver implant she came across which had washed away any of Seven’s concern over the residual Borg technology scattered across her body.

Now, six months later, Kathryn still enjoyed slow and gentle, but she also loved when Seven would abandon all self-restraint, be the aggressor, and just take Kathryn hard and fast, making her scream and beg as Seven made her come, multiple times, with her tongue, her fingers or an accessory or two. 

Kathryn was brought out of her reverie when Seven dipped a single finger into the pool of melted vanilla ice cream at the bottom of the glass dish before she brought the coated digit to her lips, which parted to allow just the tip of her tongue to touch the sweet white liquid upon her finger. When Seven’s full lips wore a smirk, Kathryn knew she had just lost the game for she felt a pool of moisture between her legs while a burning desire permeated her entire body and knew that if she stayed in Seven’s presence for a moment longer she would not be able to stop herself from ravishing her.

“Well, duty calls.” Janeway cursed how unsteady her legs were and the cooling moisture upon her inner thighs as she stood from the table, her pleasant smile was tremulous and her dark eyes were filled with yearning. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes.” Seven’s eyes sparkled with triumph, but she maintained an impassive expression and her even tones as she too stood. She had the benefit of nanoprobes to calm her body, but she still felt a warm ache for the woman standing uneasily before her. “Later.”

CHAPTER 2

Kathryn Janeway was kept awake by a craving. She needed something sweet, something decadent. She needed something to distract her from what she truly craved. She pulled the sheets away from her petite form before she removed herself from the bed that seemed too big and so very lonely without Seven. Janeway knew Seven needed to regenerate for at least six hours each night to maintain her implants, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be regretful that their ‘later’ had become excruciatingly later than she had wished it to be. 

The Captain donned her uniform quickly before she moved swiftly out of her quarters into the silence and solitude that marked the Gamma Shift rotation. She was glad no one was around; it wouldn’t do for her crew to see her sex starved and seeking a midnight snack in a futile attempt to relieve her more carnal hunger.

Kathryn entered the Mess Hall on a mission. She knew there had been plenty of leftovers from Naomi’s party, she just needed to find where Neelix had stashed them. That rich vanilla ice cream was calling out to her, not to mention the whipped cream and large, lush cherries. Kathryn’s mouth was beginning to water from the thought of those juicy red cherries.

She was just retrieving the last of the ingredients, the large, cylindrical canister of whipped cream, when she felt a presence behind her. Before the Captain could make a sound strong hands turned her quickly so she was now facing Seven of Nine in the darkened kitchen.

Anything Janeway was going to say was effectively silenced by Seven’s full moist lips pressing against her own and Kathryn knew she had never tasted anything sweeter in her life. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her breathing was labored even though Seven’s lips were now only barely grazing her own as the former Borg drone spoke teasing words to the Captain.

“I wish to ‘treat’ myself, Kathryn.” Seven let her lustful gaze move across Kathryn’s petite form. She licked her lips in anticipation before she brought her eyes up to meet Kathryn’s half-lidded look of desire. “I have secured the room. We will not be interrupted. Now, I wish to finish what you started.”

“Me?” Kathryn affected a look of pure innocence though the fact that she was holding Seven close to her and rubbing against her lover would seem to contradict such an expression. “What did I do besides enjoy my sundae?”

“I am fully aware that you were teasing me, attempting to provoke me, nearly arousing me to the point of losing control. Do you wish for me to lose control?” Seven grinned before she began nipping at the soft flesh of Kathryn’s neck, which elicited a deep groan from the Captain. Her hands roamed across Janeway’s body, over her breasts and across the curve of her hip as she pushed Janeway against the stainless steel door.

Kathryn’s eyes closed upon feeling Seven’s tongue circling her right ear lobe which shot hot desire straight to her core. She groaned out her response, not caring if it sounded desperate. “Yes, that’s what I want.”

Seven pulled her mouth away from soft flesh as she looked upon the Captain’s flushed features. “Do you wish to know of my wants, Kathryn? I want to taste you on my tongue. I want you to moan in pleasure when I am inside of you. I want you to scream my name when you come. Do you want these things as well, Kathryn?”

“Yes. So stop teasing me and just do it.”

“Yes, Captain.” Seven smirked before she dropped to her knees. 

She quickly divested Janeway of her boots and pants, the light blue panties that were soaked with desire were torn from Kathryn’s body in Seven’s haste to touch her mouth to Kathryn’s sex. Seven grinned as Kathryn’s arousal, her desire for her, invaded her senses. She moaned and breathed in the heady scent hungrily. She licked her lips before she lifted one of Kathryn’s legs onto her shoulder, bent her head and touched just the tip of her tongue to the soft, wet flesh as she opened Kathryn with her fingers. She teased Kathryn’s clit before she moved her tongue lower and then she pushed her tongue between Kathryn’s swollen lips. 

“Yes! Seven, please—” Kathryn’s head was thrown back as she clutched at the door with one hand in order to keep her upright while her other hand was on the back of Seven’s head, pushing the other woman’s mouth against her sex as much as she could. 

Seven’s tongue continued to thrust in and out while she clasped the soft flesh of Kathryn’s left hip as she drew more of the delicious moisture from the bucking woman. Then Kathryn came and Seven relished how the Captain’s essence flooded her mouth and splashed across her chin and lips.

Seven didn’t allow Kathryn a moment to recover. She sucked upon Kathryn’s hard, slick clit and pushed into the shuddering woman with two fingers. She loved the feel of Kathryn surrounding her thrusting fingers. The velvety warmth and wetness caused a pool of moisture to gather between Seven’s legs, but she kept her concentration on bringing Kathryn pleasure rather than seeking her own. She gently nibbled on Kathryn’s clit as she added another finger.

“Oh God, Seven!” Kathryn had no idea how many fingers Seven was now thrusting into her and nor did she care. It just felt so damned good, having Seven’s mouth on her and her fingers. She was being taken hard, with no hesitation and she loved it. “Please. Oh yes! Fuck me!”

Seven smiled when she heard the command, she wanted to reply that she was but her mouth was otherwise occupied with making Kathryn scream her name as she came once again.

“Mmmm.” Seven moaned as she lapped up all the fluid coating Kathryn’s inner thighs and sex as she cleaned up the mess gladly, greedily. “You are delicious.”

“Oh, that was wonderful.” Satisfied and grinning, Kathryn pulled Seven up so she could kiss her lips and taste herself upon them. She bit and nibbled on Seven’s bottom lip before she retreated, her tone was low and filled with lust. “Seven, please… let me have you.”

“You possess me completely, Kathryn, never doubt that.” Seven moved away from Kathryn so she could quickly remove her biosuit, the all blue one that she knew was the Captain’s favorite until finally she was standing completely exposed to the hot gaze of the woman she loved.

“Oh, Seven. You’re so beautiful, magnificent.” Kathryn’s entire body responded to the sight of Seven of Nine standing before her completely naked and more than ready for her if the gleam of her inner thighs was any indication. She craved the pale, smooth skin on display for her. Her fingers tingled at the thought of touching Seven’s full, beautiful breasts topped with coral colored nipples that Kathryn knew would respond readily to her mouth upon them. She couldn’t wait to run her hands down Seven’s flat stomach encircled by strands of silver implants that made a sort of a corset around the former Borg drone’s abdomen. Kathryn wondered, not for the first time, what she had done to deserve the love of such a gorgeous being. And not only love, but carnal lust as well. “I want to taste you. Now.”

Seven’s smile was bright as she approached Kathryn slowly, teasingly while the Captain moved quickly to meet her. With a strength that might have surprised some people the petite Captain grasped Seven’s strong biceps, turned her swiftly and nearly threw her on top of the chrome countertop. 

“When I say now, I mean now, Seven.” Janeway wasted no time as she bent and spread Seven’s legs wide. Kathryn inhaled Seven’s intoxicating scent as she ran just the tips of her fingers through warm moisture and brushed along Seven’s slit which made the woman beneath her moan and for her hips to jerk at the contact. “Oh, yes, you feel so good. I love how soft, how wet you are for me.”

“Yes, Kathryn, please... more.” 

Kathryn almost felt wicked enough to make Seven wait, but her own hunger won out. She gently lifted Seven’s legs so they were bent so she was spread wide for Kathryn’s gaze, her touch. Kathryn ran her tongue across Seven’s quivering, wet flesh languidly for a few tortuous moments for the former Borg drone before the Captain decided to show mercy and plunge her tongue fast and deep into Seven.

“Kathryn!” Seven’s long, lean body lifted from the table as she arched her back and thrust her hips. Having Kathryn inside of her, stroking and penetrating her, it was perfection. 

Kathryn held Seven close to her while she manipulated the writhing, bucking woman’s wet, stiff clit with her fingers. She pumped the hard flesh, loving the sounds coming from woman she loved. Guttural sounds of pure pleasure. Her name had never sounded sexier than when Seven of Nine was crying it out as she came.

“Oh, Kathryn…” Seven’s chest rose and fell quickly, her eyes remained closed as her body finally relaxed after her release. She could feel Kathryn’s hands, wet with her juices, moving in slow circles across her belly, a movement that was meant to comfort and soothe rather than arouse. “Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet. Stay where you are, Seven.” Kathryn smirked mischievously before she quickly retrieved the whipped cream and container filled with cherries before she moved between Seven’s legs once again. She thought Seven was sweet enough so she had decided against the ice cream. “You know you interrupted my snacking. I guess I’ll just have to find something else to indulge in.”

“Oh!” Seven’s eyes grew large when Kathryn unceremoniously shoved three fingers into her. The gush of liquid she expelled upon the forceful penetration was exactly what Kathryn had wanted.

“Oh yes, I think this will do just nicely.” Kathryn grinned as she slathered Seven’s full breasts, the smooth pale skin and the hard, erect nipples, with the other woman’s own warm juices. Kathryn grinned when Seven jerked and moaned as the coolness of the whipped cream was sprayed over her nipples. And last, but not least a cherry was placed atop of the tiny peaks over each puckered bud. “Perfect.”

“Oh, Kathryn.” Seven braced herself up on her elbows to watch Kathryn feast upon her breasts. The sight of Kathryn’s enjoyment of the mix between Seven’s essence and sweetness of the whipped cream as the Captain moaned her pleasure was beginning to be too much for Seven to endure. She needed Kathryn’s fingers inside of her again. She needed to be filled completely.

Kathryn rolled the cherries in circles atop of Seven’s sensitive nipples, the red juices of the small fruit dripped across the rosy peaks as she continued lapping up the creamy mixture of Seven’s come and the whipped cream that tasted sweet and cool on her tongue. So lost in Seven’s taste and the sundae she had devised Kathryn didn’t immediately register that Seven was trying to get her attention. That was until a strong hand gripped her hair and pulled her head up so she was gazing at the lust-filled features of Seven of Nine.

“Fuck me, Captain. Now. I cannot wait.” Seven’s tone brook for no argument, not that Kathryn had any intention especially not when Seven was so commanding which sent an acute shot of arousal to her own center. 

“Oh yes, Seven, I plan to.”

Kathryn grinned as she saw a bowl filled with assorted fruit within arm’s reach. A long, thick yellow fruit that resembled a Terran banana stood out prominently. She grabbed the fruit and smiled at the stiffness of it; unlike a banana the outer skin was meant to be eaten and had the hardness of an apple. It would be perfect.

Kathryn bit down on one cherry and Seven’s nipple as she pushed the hard yellow fruit into Seven’s waiting heat. She chewed on Seven’s hard bud and the soft, juicy red fruit as she pumped into Seven fiercely. Seven’s enjoyment of every thrust was evident from how she cried out Kathryn’s name continuously and writhed and bucked her hips forcing more of the yellow fruit into her, her inner muscles clenching tightly around it.

“Oooh, that’s it, take it all the way in, Seven. Does it feel good, my love?” Kathryn smirked as she lifted her eyes to gaze upon Seven’s enraptured features. “Tell me you love this.”

“Yes. I love it! Kathryn, please, go deeper.” Seven braced her feet atop the chrome counter tops as she lifted her hips into the air when Kathryn did as she had requested. Kathryn pushed the yellow fruit into Seven as far is it would go. 

“Mmmmm.” Kathryn had quickly moved down Seven’s body and her lips were now sucking Seven’s engorged clit. She continued to hum, causing vibrations to shoot pleasure from Seven’s clit to her filled sex. Warm liquid seeped out and soon coated the fruit as Kathryn’s unrelenting pace quickened. The Captain knew Seven was close. She couldn’t wait for Seven to drench her lips.

“Kath—ryn!” Seven cried out as her climax washed over her in an awesome wave that filled her vision with bright light. She momentarily forgot to breathe as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. 

“Oh yes, beautiful.” Kathryn watched with warmth heating her chest and an ache between her legs as she watched Seven slowly coming back to herself. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Seven grinned before she gently removed herself from the counter so that she could stand before the Captain, embrace her and hold her close, their bodies melding together perfectly. “Have you forgotten, I am Borg. I possess enhanced stamina.”

“Well, lucky me.” Kathryn’s smile was bright as she peered up at Seven and tightened her hold. “Let’s go back to our quarters and test this ‘enhanced stamina’ of yours more thoroughly. How’s that sound?”

Seven bent her head so her lips were brushing against Kathryn’s as she voiced her whispered reply. “Acceptable.”

“Mmmm.” Kathryn groaned as Seven kissed her lips before she retreated in order to set the self-cleaning controls for the kitchen and gather their clothing. The Captain gazed upon Seven’s nakedness with undisguised appreciation, loving how the dim lighting created shadows across her lover’s pale, beautiful form. Again, she wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky. 

As if Seven could hear Kathryn’s thoughts, she hugged the woman to her and whispered three simple words that seemed both wholly inadequate and yet perfect in their simplicity. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Seven, so very much.” Kathryn smiled sweetly and warm tears blurred her vision as she replied with a softly worded command. “Computer, site-to-site transport for two directly to the Captain’s bedchamber.”

THE END


End file.
